Érase un Sueño
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Hablaban todas las noches sin falta, no podía evitar escaparse solo para verlo, lo necesitaba. -¿Tampoco vendras hoy? ¿Porque te sigo esperando? solo eres un producto de mi imaginación... un sueño, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que seas real? Quiero creerlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven parejas Yaoi? ¿Protagonismo UsUk? ¿No? Entonces es evidente que todo le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Érase un Sueño**

_Por: Remula Black_

Suspiró por tercera vez consecutiva mientras seguía observando el lago delante de él. Hace horas que se encontraba allí, en las profundidades del bosque, sin pronunciar palabra. Faltaba poco para que anochezca, pero poco le importaba.

Solo había una cosa que ocupaba su mente en esos instantes.

_-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-No te interesa, extraño._

Sus ojos verdes brillaron al evocar, nuevamente, aquel recuerdo. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó sus brazos en ella, dejando que las palabras dichas antes acudan a su cabeza.

_-¡Yo soy Alfred. F. Jones! ¡El __**Hero**__!_

_-¿Así? como si me importara…_

Fue en una noche estrellada. Él había escapado, una vez más, de su casa y sus hermanos, para pasear un poco entre los muchos árboles que rodeaban la cabaña. Adoraba salir de ese encierro al que era sometido y adentrarse en la hermosa naturaleza, tan verde como sus ojos.

Y allí, justo en su lugar favorito, estaba _aquel_ joven.

_-¡Aun no me has dicho tu nombre!_

_-¿Por qué habría de dártelo? ¡No hablo con desconocidos!_

_-Ya te dije mi nombre ¿no? Eso significa que ya no soy un extraño._

_-Aish… de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Arthur… Arthur Kirkland._

Rubio y más alto que él. Ropa _adinerada_ y de color azul, como sus ojos… tan azules como el cielo en un día soleado, y tan profundos como el mar en calma.

Y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

_-¡Vamos a divertirnos, Artie!_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho para llamarme de aquella forma? _

_-¡Si te queda muy bien!_

_-¡Por supuesto que no, Bloody Hell!_

_-Jajaja, vamos Arthur… ¡Alcánzame! _

_-¡Ey, espérame estúpido!_

Desde ese día, se encontraban todas las noches sin falta. Era un ritual, un secreto. Nadie más que ellos dos sabia de sus encuentros. De sus escapadas al bosque para reunirse con su "extraño" mejor amigo.

Porque seguía siendo un extraño para él.

_-Artie… ¿Te agrado?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Idiot?_

_-Es que siempre nos vemos de noche… y no se… siento como si estuviéramos haciendo algo prohibido, que nadie debería saber sobre nuestra amistad…_

_-Ya estás pensando estupideces de nuevo, Al. Si no me agradaras jamás correría el riesgo de que mis hermanos se enteren de esto._

_-Tus hermanos deberían ir a la horca, ¡Es horrible como te tratan!_

_-Sí, bueno… siguen siendo familia. No puedo simplemente fugarme de casa._

_-Algún día te rescataré de ellos, Arthur. ¡Promesa de Hero!_

Seguía esperando por ello. Minutos, horas, días, semanas… podía esperar una eternidad si quería, pero no desistiría. Algún día saldría de ese lugar. Después de todo lo había prometido un _Hero_ ¿No? Los héroes debían cumplir siempre sus promesas…

Pero…

_-Mi hermano ha notado lo extraño que he estado estos meses…_

_-¿Te dijo algo?_

_-Creo que lo sabe, Artie. _

_-¿Qué harás?_

Una noche fue a encontrarse con él, y no apareció. Esperó hasta que el sol se asomara y nadie llegó. Al día siguiente, ocurrió lo mismo. El tercero y el cuarto también. Así pasó el tiempo. Y Alfred no volvió.

Dejó de sonreír, de llorar. Simplemente, dejó de sentir.

Pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar. Esperando ver sus ojos azules o su ruidosa voz gritando lo fantástico que era.

Esperándolo como si fuera su razón de ser.

….

Un nuevo suspiró salió de sus labios. Una vez Alfred le había dicho que debía dejar de hacerlo, textualmente sus palabras fueron:

"_Cuando suspiras, dejas que una alegría se vaya. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin alegrías, Artie?__ ¡Es mejor sonreír!_

Sin embargo, era irrealizable. Lo único capaz de hacerlo sonreír era ese estúpido joven. Y ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido.

Ya en ningún sueño aparecía

**-¿Para que llegaste a mis sueños si no piensas volver? ¿Por qué soñé contigo por tanto tiempo si al final, solo serás producto de mi subconsciente?**

Sí. Porque Alfred F. Jones solo fue un sueño. Un hermoso sueño que alegró sus noches encerrado en esa habitación, en la punta más alta del castillo.

**-Desearía tanto conocerte… creer por un segundo que existes en la realidad… así tal vez no sentiría tantas tristeza… al haber dejado albergar sentimientos por alguien inexistente…**

Porque lo peor de todo era eso. El haberse enamorado de sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos azules, sus palabras llenas de ánimo y emoción. Su manera de enfrentarse a todo, su infantilidad y su ternura…

El saberse enamorado de un sueño. Un sueño americano.

Su boca dejó escapar otro suspiro, sin querer retenerlo.

…

…

…

Quería que fuera real…

Quería verlo…

Soñarlo aunque sea una vez más…

¿Era mucho pedir?

¿Por qué Dios nunca lo escuchaba?

Por favor… lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas…

Vuelve Alfred…

…

…

…

**-¿No te había dicho que dejaras de suspirar, Artie?**

Volteó su cabeza rápidamente al oír esa voz única. Su mente jamás podría jugarle una broma tan pesada.

Ahí estaba.

Con su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos mirándolo con cariño.

**-¿Alfred?**

**-¿Quién más podría ser? ¿O acaso te vez con otra persona a la noche?**

Miró hacia arriba notando como el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. Las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal, como si estuvieran compartiendo con él la alegría de que su americano volviera.

De pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban. Y la fragancia tan familiar del otro, lo envolviera.

**-¡Por supuesto que no, **_**Idiot!**_** ¿A quién más estaría esperando? ¡Tú eres el único estúpido que me hace hacer estas cosas!**

**-Jajajaja, no sabes cómo te he extrañado Arthur, creí que me volvería loco si no oía tu voz de nuevo…**

**-¿Y porque no viniste estos días? ¡Pensé que te había ocurrido algo, **_**Git**_**!**

**-Lo lamento… es que tuve que terminar varios asuntos en mi casa. Ahora que todo está arreglado puedo llevarte conmigo.**

**-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?**

**-¿No recuerdas? ¡Te prometí que te salvaría! **

**-Sí, pero…**

**-Hablé con mi padre, le expliqué de los sueños que tengo, sobre ti, sobre nuestras conversaciones… quiere conocerte, aceptó que te vengas a vivir conmigo.**

**-Alfred… ¿Hablas… hablas enserio? ¿Te creyó?**

**-Bueno… al principio fue difícil que creyera el hecho de conocer a alguien en sueños… pero no tuvo más opción cuando le dije que no pensaba casarme con ninguna chica, pues ya estaba enamorado del chico del sueño…**

**-¡¿Qué?**

**-Te amo, Arthur… quiero vivir contigo, en la vida real, no en un sueño. Tocarte, besarte y casarme contigo, ¿Aceptas?**

**-Yo… yo… **_**Yes**_**, acepto.**

**-¡Yeah! ¡Entonces solo tienes que despertar!**

**-¿Despertar?**

**-¡Claro! ¡Estas durmiendo de nuevo! ¡Abre los ojos y búscame! ¡Te estaré esperando!**

**-Pero ¿De que estas hablando? Esta vez no estoy soñan…**

De repente, su alrededor comenzó a agitarse. Las cosas se movían y todo empezaba a desaparecer ante sus ojos. Un ruido se escuchaba a lo lejos, llamándolo.

Fue entonces, que despertó.

**-Al fin abres tus ojos, enano. Levántate, tienes mucho que limpiar.**

Su hermano mayor salió por la puerta de la habitación, azotándola con fuerza. Se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación, como todos los días.

Como siempre pasaba luego de cada sueño.

Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y saltó de la cama apurado. Era un sueño, solo fue otro sueño.

Pero ya no lo seria.

Se vistió rápidamente y caminó hasta abajo en donde su familia lo esperaba para seguramente mandarlo a hacer quehaceres.

No importaba. Ese sería el último día que estuviera con ellos. Haría todo lo que quisieran y luego, al caer la noche…

Volvería al bosque. Iría a buscar a Alfred.

Porque esta vez ya no sería un sueño. Sería la realidad.

Viviría para siempre con su amado, a quien conoció… erase en un sueño.

_The End…._

**Notas Luni:**

Yeah, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Simplemente era una idea que tenía clavada hace bastante tiempo en mi mente, por influencia de la maldita canción: "Once Upon a Dream" de Emily Osment. Una hermosa canción, por cierto. Y para los que se preguntan si tiene relación, pues sip, es la canción de la "Bella Durmiente" pero en versión inglés y cambiada. Mejorada, a mí parecer. Aunque ambas son bonitas xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado un poquito por lo menos. Si es así, no duden de hacérmelo saber por medio de un Reviews.

Nos vemos en otro momento. ¡Y feliz 4 de Julio para todos! Puede que sea una fecha triste para ellos dos, pero no importa que ese día se hayan separado. Nosotras sabemos que su amor, siempre los unirá. ¡Y terminarán juntos!

¡Cuídense!

¡Bye, Bye!

Se despide: Remula Black

"_Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé… eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternura de amor…"_

PD: ¡Primer regalo del día! ¡Quedan tres!


End file.
